


Rules of Attachments

by I_am_not_okay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_not_okay/pseuds/I_am_not_okay
Summary: It had been two weeks since Cal had faced the Sith Lord Darth Vader and destroyed the holocron containing the names of all the force sensitive children. The wound on his chest is still causing him extreme pain and any sudden movements feel like he is being ripped apart. Sleeping has also been particularly hard for him as he cannot get comfortable on his cot. Unfortunately he cannot completely blame his sleepless nights on that alone......
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have done something like this so any feedback is welcome :) 
> 
> I love this game and I wish we got to see more Cal and Merrin interactions. 
> 
> This takes place after the end of the game.

It had been two weeks since Cal had faced the Sith Lord Darth Vader and destroyed the holocron containing the names of all the force sensitive children. The wound on his chest is still causing him extreme pain and any sudden movements feel like he is being ripped apart. Sleeping has also been particularly hard for him as he cannot get comfortable on his cot. Unfortunately he cannot completely blame his sleepless nights on that alone, he has been having near constant nightmares about the Sith Lord and the suffocating feeling of the Dark side that radiated off him. 

Cere had sensed that the young Jedi was still not fully recovered from his battle with Vader, she also sympathises with him as she herself has been having similar nightmares about their most recent fight for survival.

They have started a new habit by talking about their dreams after breakfast so they can clear their heads and meditate with the advice the other has given. So far this has really helped Cal release stress.

Cere has also put him on house arrest until he has rested up and recovered from his lightsaber wound on his chest. Fortunately Cal was not too concerned about being confined to his cot as he was being kept in near constant company by Merrin who has not left his side since she pulled him out of the water on Nur. 

Over the last two weeks they have grown very close and learned a lot about each other. Cal has become very fond of the resident Nightsister and in the back of his mind he knows he is slowly falling head over heels for her. He keeps catching himself staring at her intently when she talks, trying to catch every little expression on her face as she talks about her life growing up on Dathomir. 

“What are you staring at Cal Kestis” said Merrin suddenly throwing Cal out of his daydream..

“W-What?” Cal stammered 

“You were staring at me” She stated 

“Sorry” Cal said as he turned a deep crimson. 

Just as Merrin was about to say something Greez called them to the front of the Mantis as they were about to exit hyperspace. 

“What are you kids up to?” says Greez as Cal and Merrin enter the cockpit joining the rest of their little crew. 

Cal rest his hand on BD-1’s head as he sits on the front console next to Greez. 

“Nothing much” says Cal still sporting a slight crimson glow “Any Imperial activity?” he asks trying to change the subject as he can see Merrin staring at him with a strange look on her face.

“I have done scans of this sector and the surrounding area and cannot find anything, I suspect anyone who knew about this place either has no more interest in it or is long dead” said Cere.

“Sounds like a safe bet to me then” chimes Greez as Bogano comes into view. 

“We will set up camp in Cordova’s old chambers and camouflage the Mantis for the time being” advised Cere.

“Thanks but no thanks! I will be staying with my ship, I feel safer on the Mantis than on some planet with a dragon roaming around!” Greez said shaking his head.

“The Binog is the protector of Bogano Greez, it won’t hurt you.” Said Cal

“What is a Binog?” asked a very confused Merrin

“It's a big dragon like creature, I can show you if you like" says Cal turning light crimson again. 

"I would like that" replies Merrin with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal and Merrin takes a walk on Bogano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will just a short chapter showing how much of a lovable dork Cal is

The crew of the Mantis found a safe place to land where she ship can be hidden and camouflaged.

Cere and Greez decided they will stay on the Mantis for the time being, instead opting to send their youngest crew members to take some basic supplies and set up their new home base at Cordova's old courters.

Cal with BD-1 securely on his back grabbed some supplies and got ready to head out. 

"Ready to go Merrin?"

"Lead the way Cal Kestis" she replied while grabbing her own pack and following Cal down the rugged path.

They traveled in a comfortable silence only speaking occasionally to point something out to the other. 

"These creatures are very friendly" says Merrin as she notices the Boglings playing all around them. 

"They sure are" replied Cal chuckling as two Boglings runs right past him.

“Watch out!” yells Cal pushes her out of the way and igniting his lightsaber slashing at three crab-like creatures. Merrin watches Cal from where she fell as he defends her from the charging beasts.

Once the Slpox are dead Cal rushes to Merrin, he drops to his knees next to her and grabs her hands in his.

“Are-are you alright? Are you hurt? Did-did I hurt you? I’m so sorry!” Cal starts to ramble as he frantically tries to look for any injuries. 

“Breath Cal, I am not injured. Your reflexes are very fast” she replied trying to calm him, she removes her right hand from his and places it on his cheek. He nods and takes a breath as he takes in what she said, blushing as he notices her hand on his face.

“Bee boo bee bweep?” Beeps a worried BD-1, still holding onto his back. 

“Yea buddy we’re okay” Replies Cal calming the droid but not taking his eyes off the Nightsister. 

Merrin gives him a small smile and removes her hand from his cheek “We should probably continue on our mission” she says to the young Jedi and his Droid. 

“Y-Yeah it’s not much further” replies a still crimson Cal as he stands up and offers a hand to Merrin. She accepts his offer and he pulls her back onto her feet. 

He pulls her up a little harder than expected and she connects with him, her hand resting on his chest and almost as if on instinct his arms wrap around her waist. Both the young Jedi and Nightsister suddenly feel a jolt of energy going through them as they stand in the unexpected embrace.

“S-Sorry Merrin” says Cal turning an even brighter crimson as he slowly pulls away from her. 

“Do not worry yourself so much Cal Kestis” replies Merrin, deep down she was disappointed that he let go of her. 

Out of the corner of her eye Merrin saw Cal clutching onto his chest where the lightsaber wound is, breathing heavily. Cal takes a deep breath in and turns around facing Merrin acting like the wound does not bother him.

Both Merrin and Cal grab their packs that had been discarded as they head off on the short trip to the hermits abode.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jedi and a Nightsister sort out sleeping arrangements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be another short chapter, there will be a few more short chapters between now and chapter 6 but chapter 7 will be worth the wait!

“Bee Dee Bo!” beeps BD-1 and he runs ahead into the bedroom in their new home base at the old Hermits Abode. 

“Hey BeeDee can you splice the power console so we can have some lights.

As BD-1 complete Cal’s request Merrin looked around their new home. 

“It is very small, how will all of us live here with only one bed?” asks Merrin as she looks about the room.

“That's a good point, I actually haven’t thought about that” replied Cal as he looks around “I will bring it up with Cere, until we have that sorted you can have the bed, I will sleep on the floor."

“It is big enough for two people Cal, you do not have to sleep on the floor” Merrin counters with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks Merrin, but I'm okay on the floor, really I am"

"Are you shy about sharing a bed with a woman?" teases Merrin 

"Not-not at all" replied Cal "I just don't want to make you uncomfortable" his cheeks slowly start to heat up as he replied to the Nightsister.

"I will not be uncomfortable Cal Kestis" says Merrin "I offered did I not? Also you are still healing from your wound you will need some proper rest"

"Point taken, thank you" said Cal with a thankful nod. 

\---

The pair had tidied up their new living space and had radioed the Mantis to check in. 

Cal advised Cere about needing to set up additional accommodation for everyone. 

"That is a good point Cal, Greez and myself will head out to a nearby system and get some additional supplies, I suspect we will be gone no longer than 3 days" said Cere. 

"We will hold down the fort, we will also do a check of the perimeter and set up some early detection sensors as a precaution" replied Cal. 

"Sounds like a good idea kid, will you be okay by yourself with Merrin?" asked Greez with concern in his voice.

"Greez we will be fine, I have BeeDee with me and I trust Merrin with my life" replied Cal seriously.

"Just making sure kid" said Greez

"We will be back in a few days Cal, be safe and may the force be with you" says Cere

"May the force be with you" said Cal ending the communication.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal and Merrin share a few sweet moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter about my favourite couple

Cal and Merrin spent the afternoon checking the perimeter and setting up an early detection system that will alert them of any unwanted company. After they completed their work and had something to eat the young Jedi took the Nightsister to see the Binog.

"It is a magnificent creature" says Merrin as she stares at the beast. 

"It is, it's last of his kind just like us” replies Cal with a solemn look on his face. 

Merrin sits down next to Cal, she rest her head on his shoulder as they both look at the Binog, both of them experiencing the same lonesome feeling as they sit in silence, Cal wraps his arm around Merrin as a comforting gesture. They sit like this for a long time, both of them dwelling on the events that has brought them together.

As they sit together Cal can't help but notice that this is a side of her he has never seen before. Merrin slowly lets the walls come down around her and Cal realises that he has also been shielding himself by placing walls around himself just like she was.

He makes a silent promise to himself that he will do anything in his power to keep her safe and to protect her with everything he has as it will destroy him if anything happened to her. 

She can feel his eyes on her but she does not care, she feels safe with Cal, something she has not felt in a very long time. 

"Bee boo be-beep" beeps BD-1 breaking the silence. 

"Thanks buddy" replies Cal "We better start heading back the sun will be setting soon"

Merrin nods and stands up, this time offering Cal a hand, he takes it giving her a friendly nod as a thank you. 

The three of them get back just before the sun sets in the distance, Merrin stays outside watching as the moon rises over Bogano. Cal watches her from the door as she takes her hair out of the tight bun and lets it flow in the gentle breeze. He smiles to himself as he notices her silver hair glowing lightly in the moonlight, he realises this is the first time that she has had her hair hanging loose since she has joined the Mantis crew.

He heads inside before she catches him staring again, once inside he double checks that no alarms have been set off. Once he knows that they are still safe Cal starts cooking dinner for him and his companion. 

Merrin comes inside just as he finishes cooking their meal and they eat in a peaceful silence. After dinner they tidy up and start winding down for the evening. 

The two survivors relax on the bed as there isn’t really anywhere else for them to sit, Cal takes off his poncho and shirt, revealing a thin singlet underneath then starts working on his lightsaber. 

Merrin plays with her hair as she watches intently at the concentration on Cal's face as he tinkers away, also noticing all the scars on his now exposed arms. She slowly nods off after a long day. After a few minutes Cal notices that Merrin has fallen asleep, he quickly finishes up what he is doing and puts his lightsaber away. 

Very gently he pulls the blanket over Merrin as he tucks her into bed, then trying not to disturb her as he gets settled next to her, before long Cal also nods off with the image of Merrin next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrin wakes up early

Merrin wakes up slowly, she has not felt this well rested in any of her most recent memory. She feels warm and very comfortable. Slowly realising that she is not alone as the warmth was actually radiating off Cal who must have wrapped his arms around her while they slept. 

She slowly looks up and sees his face just inches from hers, she has never seen him this relaxed before. 

As she looks up to him she can see every little scar and imperfection on his face, she could tell the years have been hard on him, he looks older than he actually is, the thought of all the pain and trauma he must of endured saddened the Nightsister, the memories of her own trauma always lingering in the back of her mind. 

She slowly pushed the painful thoughts away by focusing on his bright red hair and freckles that lightly covered his face. She knew he was good looking but this close up she could see he was actually very handsome and she could feel her heart rate increase a little just at the thought of him this close to her. 

Merrin closes her eyes enjoying being held by Cal, before she knew it she drifted off back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal wakes up after a good nights sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last short chapter in preparation for cheaper 7 which will be much longer

Cal slowly starts to stir, realising he slept through the night for the first time in forever without having a single nightmare. 

As he opens his eyes he is greeted by Merrin’s silver locks, upon further inspection he realises that she was asleep in his arms. A smile forms on his face as he takes in the sleeping Nightsister, he notices how innocent and small she actually looks compared to how she would normally carry herself. 

Her face tattoos has always intrigued him, but with her this close he sees that it does not take away from her beauty but instead amplifies her facial features. Cal can feel the heat rise to his face as he feels himself blushing at his own thoughts. 

He slowly untangle his arms from around Merrin as he gets up, making sure to not wake her. He checks the alarms to check that none of them have tripped while they slept.

"Bee Boo" chirps BD-1 softly.

"Morning buddy" Cal replies to the droid as he starts getting breakfast ready. 

Merrin starts to stir just as Cal finished with their food.   
"Good morning Merrin" says Cal as the Nightsister sits up

"Morning Cal Kestis" she replies looking around the room.

"I hope you're hungry, I made us some breakfast" said Cal as he takes a tray of food over to her. 

"Thank you, it smells good" says Merrin as she takes the tray from Cal who takes a seat next to her. 

The pair eat in a peaceful silence, each of them stealing glances of the other. 

Once both of them finished their meals Cal took their trays and cleaned up.

“Seeing as we have a few days until Cere and Greez are due back is there anything you would like to do?” asked Cal.

Merrin takes a moment to think then replies “I would like to do some exploring, this planet is very different from Dathomir”

“We can do that, I can show you a few places I found while I was looking for the holocron” replied Cal.

“I would like that very much” smiled Merrin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the consequences be when Merrin looses her footing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after chapter 6 finished, it will also be a much longer chapter as promised.
> 
> We will see some serious fluff between these two cuties
> 
> \---

The three of them spend most of the day exploring their surroundings. 

Call and Merrin actually have the chance to relax and fool around, which is something they never really had the opportunity to do while growing up. They ran, jumped and laughed their way into the mid-afternoon.

The trio was walking back from the vault when Merrin slipped in the mud and slid down the incline. Cal as if on instinct slid down after her as fast as he could, he could feel his heart racing with worry, when he reached her she was covered in mud but laughing at what had just happened. Cal exhaled, he feels the worry leave his body as the air leaves his lungs. She put her hand up to Cal as if to ask for a hand up. He takes it but she pulls him right into the mud with to her.

Merrin laughs at the look on Cal’s mud covered face, he smiles at the sight and sound in front of him and he can feel his heart swell as he suddenly realises that he is falling in love with her. He stands up and puts his hand out to her again “do you want to go swimming to wash all this dirt off?’

“I would like that” she replies as she grabs his outstretched hand and he pulls her up. 

As they make their way in the direction of the abandoned workshop Cal holds onto the wound on his chest trying to act as if it doesn’t bother him. Merrin sees him trying to hide the pain and she suddenly feels guilty as her actions had caused him pain. She follows closely behind him and BD-1 to their next location.

The pair walk side by side is a peaceful silence, BD-1 again perched on Cal’s shoulders, scanning things as they when. 

All of a sudden Cal takes off running, startling Merrin, the next thing she sees is Cal doing a backflip and then a splash of water. She rushes to the edge of the water as Cal pops his head above the water “You should get in, the water is great” he laughs as he floats on his back, with that Merrin jumps in after him. 

She splashes him in the face while he was still floating on top of the water. “Hey!” he giggled as he pushed the water from his eyes, once he can see again he force pushes a wave of water to her, splashing her back. 

“Is that how it is going to be then” says a smiling Merrin, suddenly her eyes and hands glows with green Ichor, a bubble of water starts floating above her head, with a move of her wrist she dropped the ball of water onto Cal, the force of the water pushing his hair into his eyes as he squints to keep the water out in his eyes. 

The pair laugh as they continue to play fight, the Jedi’s force against the Nightsisters magical Ichor. They do this for a long time, the sound of laughter echoing off the water and into the air surrounding them. 

Eventually they tire from their games and drag themselves from the water. Cal lays on his back, closing his eyes to keep the sun from blinding him, his left hand covering the now throbing lightsabre wound. Merrin walks past him “I would recommend you take your wet clothes off so you don’t get sick” she said as she removes her dress and hangs it over a nearby boulder to dry out. Cal sits up to properly look at Merrin, his face sporting a very bright red glow as he catches her undressing.

Merrin chuckles to herself as notices the red glow on Cal’s face out of the corner of her eye, he clearly never saw a woman in her underclothes before she thinks to herself. 

As Merrin is hanging up her clothes Cal notices that her tattoos aren’t just confined to her face and hands as he previously though as he notices how they run along her whole body. His tattoo paling in comparison to hers. 

Merrin lets her hair down from the tight bun she usually wears as she lets it flow down towards her shoulder blades. With a flash of green Merrin was gone as she teleported herself just above the pool of water and with a splash she disappears under the waves she just made.

Cal laughs at the Nightsister as takes of his shoes and poncho off and hangs it next to Merrin’s own drying clothes. BD-1 finds a dry spot next to their soaked clothes as he watched his humanoid companions, Cal places his lightsaber next to the Droid for safekeeping as he removes the rest of his clothes while Merrin pulls herself onto the edge of the water while keeping her feet in the cool water. 

When he is in his underclothes he walks over to where Merrin is sitting, she glances at him as he takes a seat next to her. He is much more muscular than she thought he was, but he was also covered in scars and bruises, the past have very clearly not been kind to him. But amongst the scars and muscle sits a very prominent Bacta Pad that she knows was hiding the still healing lightsaber wound.

“It still pains you, does it not” states Merrin looking at the injury on Cal’s chest. 

Instinctively Cal places his hand over the wound “It’s not that bad anymore” he lies.

Merrin gives him a look showing that she was not convinced “I can try and heal it with my Magick” she replied softly. 

“Your Magick is sourced from the Dark side, will it not hurt me or pull me towards the Dark side?” replied Cal in a slightly worried tone. 

“I do not believe that it will hurt you Cal, the Magick of the Nightsisters are different than your Dark Side, I was born with it surrounding me so it does not pull me to do evil acts like it does to those not from Dathomir” she replied with confidence in her voice. 

“O-Okay, I trust you” said Cal nodding his head in agreement, he turns to fully face her, Merrin also turning to him.

Merrin slowly reaches for the Bacta Pad on Cal’s chest “I will have to remove this” as she slowly pulls it from him. Cal furrows his brow as he can feel the pain increase slightly as the Bacta pad is removed revealing the dark pulsating injury. “I am sorry Cal Kestis, I do not wish to cause you anymore pain” said a frowning Merrin who was starting to feel guilty as she saw the pained look on his face. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, I know you didn’t do it on purpose” he replied with a smile, she gave a small nod in reply.

“Ready?” Asked Merrin, looking deeply into Cal’s eyes.

“Ready” he replied with a nod while meeting her gaze. 

“Mother, Sisters, lend me your strength” chanted the Nightsister as she summoned her Magick, her eyes and hands glowing a bright green. She carefully places her hands on Cal’s muscular chest and she lets the Magick flow from her onto his wound. 

Cal could feel the tingling of the Magick as it flows into him, he felt the darkness but it felt different than the suffocating darkness that had surrounded Vader. Cal focuses on his breathing as he tried to relax, slowly expanding his consciousness through the force, he notices that this Magick is intertwined with the Light side. 

Slowly the green glow of the Ichor fades from Merrin as closing her eyes, panting slightly. The wound on Cal’s chest was healed, only a small scar remaining to remind him how lucky he was to have survived what he did. 

Cal slowly touches the area that was previously causing him pain, the outline of the scar barley noticeable.

“Thank you very much Merrin” says Cal sincerely as he looks deeply into the Nightsisters eyes.

“Your welcome” she replied softly meeting his gaze, her hands still on his chest. 

The two young survivors stare intensely into each other’s eyes, neither wanting to look away. Ever so slowly the Jedi leans in, the Nightsister meeting him halfway as they share a very gentle and tender kiss.

Cal feels his heart beating faster as he felt her lips on his, he could feel the heat rising on his cheeks with every passing second. He pulls back reluctantly, wanting to make sure Merrin was okay with what had just occurred, when he opens his eyes he was met a set of warm brown eyes and a smile staring back at him

She couldn't believe what had just happened, her heart beating faster with every second he looks at her, she cannot stop smiling. She could tell he is nervous and unsure of himself but she does admit that she loves it when he blushes like that. 

“Mer” was all Cal could get out as he was suddenly cut off from what he was about to say as Merrin kissed him, this kiss was different, it was deeper, hungrier, there was so much emotion being expressed from both of them, more than they would ever be able to express in words.

Slowly Merrin wrapped her arms around his neck as she pushes Cal onto his back, he placed his hands hesitantly on her waist pulling her closer to him, his arms wrap around her until there is no more space between them, both of them holding onto each other not wanting to let go.  
Eventually they pull apart, more for air than anything else. Merrin rests her forehead against his “Cal” she says breathlessly with a smile on her face. 

“Mer” he replies with a grin as he leans in and kisses her again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi Rules of Attachments becomes a stressful situation for our young Jedi

Later that evening after they eventually pulled their lips apart, they hand in hand took the short walk to their temporary home. 

After dinner the pair were laying in bed, Cal was on his back with Merrin laying in his arms with her head on his chest, both in a comfortable silence. Merrin was listening to his heartbeat, she could feel herself relaxing more to the idea of them being together as she know this feels so right. 

She did know that her mother and sisters would not approve of a relationship between her and the young Jedi. On Dathomir the Nightbrothers were treated more like slaves and they only really needed them for breeding, but Cal was worth so much more than a Nightbrother. Dathomirians do not fall in love, especially not with a Jedi, but when she is with Cal she cannot imagine her life without him. 

While these thoughts rage inside the Nightsister, Cal was having a similar train of thought. He knows the Jedi order forbids attachments but he also knows the order is gone, more so now that he has destroyed the holocron. But what would Cere think? Would she be disappointed in him or be accepting that the order is gone and this rule can now be broken. He knows if he lets his relationship with Merrin become more intimate that he will have so much more to lose than ever before and he know this is something that the empire can and will use against him if they were ever captured. 

Merrin saw that Cal was deep in thought, she could sense the turmoil inside of him as he stared up at the ceiling. His heartbeat slowly increasing as he frowned in frustration. She lightly placed her hand on his cheek attempting to pull him out of his thoughts. “Cal” she said, barely a whisper coming out as she tried to pull him from his thoughts, he held her tighter as if to make sure she was really there. 

The Nightsister became worried that he wasn’t answering her, she quickly swung her legs over him, straddled him, pinning his arms above his head to get his attention. 

Cal was caught off guard by the sudden movement but he could tell there was no malice intended by him being pinned down. As he looked up at his attacker he cannot help but notice how her hair was flowing around her concerned face, her silver hair glowing in the moonlight, his beacon to reality he realised. 

He couldn’t help himself, he pulled her down to him and rolled them both over so that she was now the one pinned underneath him. A grin appearing on his face as he looks down at the now confused Nightsister, their eyes catch each other, smiles giving away their playfulness as Cal goes in for a kiss, Merrin more than happy to reciprocate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cere and Greeze arrive back at Bogano

Cere and Greez had a fairly uneventful trip to a nearby trading post. They made sure to they weren't being followed to and from Bogano as to not give away their youngest crew members whereabouts to the empire.

They arrived back on their new home planet in the middle of its night. Greez had radioed in but had no reply "I'm worried about the kid" 

"I'm sure he's fine, I'm sure their all fine, it is the middle of the night after all" replied Cere with a raised eyebrow "as a precaution we can hide the Mantis and make our way on foot to check that they are okay" she offered as a compromise “or we can wait until daylight to check on them”

"I would feel better when I know the kid is still alive" said Greez as he lands the Mantis in a secluded area.  
Once securely landed the pair camouflaged the ship and started making the trek to the younger crew member’s location. 

The trek there took much longer than expected as Greez was having trouble keeping up with Cere and the threat of attacks from the empire or the multiple beasts of Bogano wasn't helping the situation.

Arriving at the Hermits Abode, Cere and Greez slowly sneaked in as not to startle those inside or tip of any enemies of their arrival. 

"Bee bweep boo trill!" beeped BD-1 quietly as he realised who had entered the room and set off his sensors.

"Hey BeeDee it's just us" Cere replied patting the droid on its head.

"Well they sure look cosy" said Greez with a chuckle when he noticed the position the two youngest crew members were in. 

Cere turns around and notices them in the glow of the moon light. 

Cal was laying on his back with his arms firmly around Merrin who was asleep on his chest, her silver hair falling loosely around her face. Both of them looked peaceful, and they probably where for the first time in a very very long time. 

The Jedi's rules around attachments came to mind for Cere, but she forced it to the back of her mind. The Jedi order is gone and Cal deserves some happiness after all he has been thru and truthfully so should all of them, so if the Nightsister is the one that makes him want to get up in the morning then let them have this moment.

"C’mon Greez, let them sleep" she said as she pushes him through the door to the other room “we can sleep on the floor tonight’

“I had a feeling about those two” said Greez smugly.

“No you didn’t, and don’t torment them about this, act as if you didn’t see anything until they feel comfortable enough bringing it up themselves” replied Cere with a stern look at the Latero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want to see for chapter 10 and beyond? 
> 
> Any and all ideas welcome!


End file.
